


Granddads

by ununpentium



Series: Hamish Watson-Holmes [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, Not RPF, just lazy name borrowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununpentium/pseuds/ununpentium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's son, Hamish, and his husband, Bradley, have a daughter. Sherlock and John are cool granddads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granddads

**Author's Note:**

> This does not necessarily follow any semblance of a timeline from my other Hamish fics.

It was 4am and John and Sherlock were both in bed. John, as usual, was sleeping on the right side of the bed nearest the door and Sherlock was mostly sprawled across the rest of the bed behind John.

Sherlock's phone started to ring from where it still lay in the pocket of his coat, which had been hung on the back of the door some hours previously. 

Sherlock opened one eye.

"John.  _John_."

John murmured and rolled onto his back.

"Answer the phone John."

"No,  _you_  answer the phone. It is yours, after all."

Sherlock sighed heavily and pushed himself upright. He scrambled none too gently over John and retrieved his phone.

"Hamish? It's gone four in the morning," Sherlock said by way of greeting to his son. John sat bolt upright in bed, ready to leap into action.

"Right, we'll be there in half an hour. See you soon." Sherlock calmly placed his phone back into his coat pocket and turned to face John. "Katie has gone into labour. Hamish and Bradley are on their way to the hospital now."

John leapt out of bed and grabbed Sherlock by his shoulders.

"We're going to be granddads! Oh god, what do we need to bring? Have Hal and Bradley got the nursery sorted out? Have they got enough nappies? Fuck, I should have gone over there this week when I had the chance to see how they were getting on."

“John, stop panicking. Hamish takes after you, he has the nursery organised with military precision. Get dressed and we can head to the hospital.”

John closed his eyes and drew in two deep breaths, calming himself. Sherlock smiled softly and gently kissed his husband on the lips.

~*~*~

John all but threw himself out of the taxi before it had even rolled to a stop outside the hospital. Sherlock rolled his eyes and leant forward to pay the driver as John ran into the entrance of the maternity wing of the hospital.

Hamish was waiting in the visitors’ area, almost vibrating with anticipation.

“Dad! Bradley’s in there with her now. She kicked me out, apparently I was being too distracting,” Hal garbled before John had even come within touching distance of his son.

“Distracting?” John raised an eyebrow.

“I kept pacing around the room asking questions about how the monitors worked. Kate said I was like an agitated bluebottle and told me to leave until I could sit still again. I still can’t. How can I sit still when my son is about to be born?”

Sherlock joined John and Hamish and drew his son into a hug with a knowing smile on his face.

“When you were born I was thrown out of the room a few times myself. Apparently commandeering the gas and air to use on yourself is not allowed.”

Hamish laughed and looked visibly less tense at this. He sat down with a thud on one of the hard plastic chairs and gestured towards the coffee machine in the corner.

“Have a coffee if you want, the midwife said we might be waiting for a few more hours yet. Though I don’t think you can really call what comes out of that machine coffee. False advertising.”

Sherlock and John sat down either side of Hamish, Sherlock immediately steepled his fingers underneath his chin and John leant his head back against the wall.

“Has Kate got anyone in with her apart from Bradley?” Sherlock asked. Hamish shook his head.

“Her mum didn’t want anything to do with her when she found out Kate was giving the baby up for adoption. She said she couldn’t believe that anyone could give their baby away.”

John clasped Hamish’s hand in his. They fell into a comfortable silence as the minutes ticked past, the silence punctuated every now and then by cries and shouts from the other women in labour on the ward.

Just as Hamish looked like he had fallen asleep, his head lolling forwards, Sherlock gently shook him.

“How are you feeling about it all? You’ll be a dad very soon.”

Hamish blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes.

“I’ve never been more scared in my life, Da. Brad’s the same. He’s got three young nieces so he knows what to do with a baby, but he said it’s different when it’s your own.”

John laughed.

“When we brought you home we put you on the sofa in your carrier and I burst into tears. Sherlock looked absolutely horrified and asked if we could take you back if we changed our minds!” Sherlock chuckled and Hamish mock-punched Sherlock.

“Thanks, Da!”

“Seriously, Hal, it’s natural to be scared. But you and Brad have a solid foundation. You’ve survived being married for five years. You can cope with the whirlwind that’s a baby.” John put his arm around Hamish’s shoulders.

Sherlock leaned over conspiratorially and whispered, “but don’t expect to have much sex for the next eighteen years!” and everyone burst into laughter, Hamish not stopping until he had cried.

~*~*~

Bradley appeared suddenly, waving frantically at Hal, his blonde hair all over the place.

“Hal, quick, you’re allowed back in. It’s all kicking off. I can see the head of our baby!”

Hal jumped up and ran over to Bradley and grabbed him by the arm.

“Oh god! Oh god. Okay. See you on the other side Dad, Da.”

Hamish and Bradley raced down the corridor and out of sight. Sherlock and John looked at each other knowingly and smiled softly, lacing their fingers together.

~*~*~

6.34am and Lilliana Holmes-Watson James was born.

Hal carried her carefully into the visitors’ area to proudly show his parents.

“Her middle name is Holmes-Watson? I feel sorry for her already,” John joked.

“It was difficult working out how all of the names would fit,” Hamish replied.

Sherlock was captivated by Lilliana. He leant forward and stroked her hand gently with his index finger; Lilliana immediately grasped his finger.

“I could watch her all day. She’s beautiful, Hamish.”

Bradley stepped up behind Hal and wrapped his arms around him gently.

“Kate’s asleep. She loved the name we picked out though! Said she looks just like a Lilliana.”

Sherlock snorted softly but kept his finger in Lilliana’s strong grip.

“She’s certainly got a mouthful of a name to grow into,” John observed, smiling up at his son and son in law.

Bradley winked at John and kissed Hamish on the lips.

“John. I want another baby,” Sherlock announced suddenly and John, Bradley and Hamish burst into peals of laughter.

“Shh, you’ll wake the baby!” John whispered, “And no, no more babies. We’re too old, Sherlock. We’re granddads now.”

Sherlock grinned.

“But we’re cool granddads, you have to admit.”

“Fuck yes; we’re the coolest granddads ever.”

Hal and Bradley glowered at John.

“Language!”


End file.
